Soul Eater: Dark Lords
by Paganovich
Summary: A story about a Wizard and his team of other Wizards and Witches being hunted by a threat.
1. Prolouge

**Soul Eater: Dark Lords**

**Prolouge**

**The Holy Ones Strike Again!**

Life... It's the ultimate cause of death. But now is really not the time to be thinking so depressive.

Paganovich: "Occultus! What the fuck do we do?"

Occultus: "Fucking White Wizards. Never know when to stop do they?"

Hordus: "No... we really don't!"

Paganovich: "Come on! Let's just fucking rip his entrails out!"

Occultus: "Dido..."

Paganovich: "Hyis Lyset Tar Oss!" (If the Light Takes Us)

At that instant, a giant beam of star matter riddled from the Black Wizard's hands. Coursing through Hordus at the speed of light. Killing him instantly with a gory and brutal death.

Paganovich: "Ok, I can say for the both of us. That was pretty damn fun!"

Occultus: "We should report our killing of the White Wizard to your mother right away."

Paganovich: "I'll get us there right now."

His eyes went blue and he silently mouthed the word "Tomhet" and suddenly him and his friend were both sent directly to his mother's lair.

Paganovich: "Mommy!"

Mabaa: "Ah yes! My son, how did the mission go?"

Occultus: "Another White Wizard is dead Grand Witch Mabaa."

Mabaa: "Good, good. Paga, your father would be proud."

A single tear dripped from his eye at the memory of his father.

Paganovich: "Try not the speak of him" he said, with tears in his eyes.

Mabaa: "Your father Euronymous was an amazing man my son..."

Occultus: "And of mine Witch Mabaa?"

Mabaa: "Ah yes, Count Grishnackh. He was also an excellent wizard."

Occultus: "What do you mean 'Was'?"

Mabaa: "He died yesterday, I was going to tell you. But you and Paga ran off for your mission before I could say anything"

Occultus: "What did he die of?" He yelled with a hiss of anger in his voice.

Mabaa: "Go to him. He is in the medicine room..."

Paganovich: "Do you want me to go with you?"

Occultus: "Yes... please."

Paganovich gasped at the word "please." Occultus was never the type of man to say anything of the sort. Or at least before he heard of his father's death. Quickly they ran to the medicine room to the east.

Occultus: "Witch Doctor Maxine, what has happened to my father?"

Maxine: "The cause of death is completely unknown. He appears to have no signs of hemorrhage or any vital organs damaged. Except for this bright pinkish red rash"

Paganovich: "That's residue of red matter."

Occultus: "But that could only mean..."

Paganovich: "Sassu Wannu has returned."

To be continued in Chapter I: Second Coming of Nothing.


	2. Chapter 1

**Soul Eater: Dark Lords**

**Chapter I:**

**The Second Coming of Nothing**

Occultus: "Impossible! How can Sassu Wannu have been resurrected?"

Paganovich: "Hell if I know my brother."

Occultus: "This all seems very strange..."

Maxine: "I will examine more. Report to Mabaa of all of this."

Paganovich: "Will do Doc."

They both walked down the hallway of the Witch's Lair, wondering about the resurrection of an ancient christian deity.

Paganovich: "So how are we going to kill him?"

Occultus: "I do not think we can, most illogical..."

Paganovich: "To heaven with your logic, we will find a way."

Occultus: "Let's just go my friend."

They hesitated to walk to Mabaa's room wondering what she would say.

Mabaa: "What has happened my son?"

Paganovich: "Sassu Wannu, the Black Wizards' great enemy has been resurrected, and I may have the answer on who could have done such a thing."

Mabaa: "And who is that my dear?"

Paganovich: "...Enoch."

She shuttered at the sound of the name.

Occultus: "Are you sure?"

Paganovich: "Extremely."

Occultus: "And how?"

Paganovich: "Always with the questions. Well for one the only people in the world that have healing magic that strong are the White Wizards. And there's also only 1 person that could have brought a deity back to life."

Occultus: "That being Enoch."

Paganovich: "Precisely."

Mabaa: "So what will you boys be doing?"

Paganovich: "I have all the intel on the white wizards stored away in my room. But me and Occultus can't take this on alone, we will need the assistance of more Black Wizards."

Occultus: "Paga. What do you know?"

Paganovich: "Time to explain a lot. Sassu Wannu has been resurrected. Enoch is what we would call a, 'Kantus' if you will. Goliath, an Archmage is still alive. Necromessiah is known to be missing in action, possibly somewhere in the Ukraine, Chernobyl to be exact. Crucifix is also alive and I know that he is in Spain. Khristos is captured, we have him tortured daily. Hordus, we killed him yesterday."

Occultus: "And who would be able to assist us?"

Paganovich: "The original Black Wizard and maybe Corpsegrinder if we can find him. He's missing in action as well. I think he is somewhere in Iraq."

Occultus: "Well I say we should go find Corpsegrinder and then call upon our other allies."

Mabaa: "Go then, find this Black Wizard."

Paganovich: "That is our first task."

Occultus: "Should we head out now?"

Paganovich: "Indeed."

Mabaa: "Good luck, and take this"

She handed her son a ring made of gnarled thorns adorned with a yellow topaz.

Paganovich: "What is this?"

Mabaa: "It is basically a little tracking device. 1, so you'll always have my presence and 2, because if you ever get captured I can send some of my witches to go find you."

Paganovich: "That's... actually nice of you mother."

Mabaa: "Go my son. To Mega Therion."

Paganovich: "To Mega Therion."

Occultus and Paganovich ran off, determined to accomplish their sacred goal. They crossed through South America, took a submarine over the Atlantic and crossed the Sahara Desert. Finally, they reached the place they have set forth.

Paganovich: "Behold, Iraq."

Occultus: "Stereotypical Arabic village at the most."

Paganovich: "I have an idea on who can aid us."

Occultus: "Who?" he asked shyly.

Paganovich: "The Yezidis."

Occultus: "What?" he said while squinting his eyes.

Paganovich: "They're Satanists."

Occultus: "Well maybe they have some intel we can use."

Paganovich: "To heaven with that intel bitch!"

Occultus: "That's not what your mom said."

Paganovich: "Yeah, I see her every day smart one."

Occultus: "Right, right."

Paganovich slowly knocked on the door of a Yezidi home.

Mufamir: "Who are you?" he said with a raspy voice.

Paganovich: "In Sorte Diaboli."

Mufamir: "Come in my friend."

Paganovich: "We have much to discuss old friend."

Mufamir: "It has certainly been to long."

Occultus: "And who exactly are these people?"

Paganovich: "Avid Satanists and Luciferians."

Occultus: "Are you sure they'll help us?"

Mufamir: "Why wouldn't we? Melek! Get these 2 men some food!"

Melek: "I'm cooking as fast as I can!"

Mufamir: "That obviously isn't fast enough!"

The angered Yezidi Mufamir threw a butcher's knife at the young Iraqi, only missing him by less than an inch.

Melek: His eyes widened. "Unholy shit!"

Mufamir: "That's what I thought!"

Paganovich: "On second thought I'm not hungry anymore."

Occultus: "...I lost my appetite."

Mufamir: "Come on! It's cow rib stew!"

Paganovich: His stomach growled. "Well that sounds really good and I am pretty damn hungry."

Occultus: "So am I, but I don't want a knife thrown at me.

Mufamir: "And meet my good friend, she is a Gorgon."

Paganovich: "Who might that be?"

Mufamir: "My friend Shaula Gorgon, the 3rd of the sisters."

At that instant she walked passed a door wearing a bright blue dress.

Paganovich: "Um... how are you?" he said with a hint of nervousness.

Shaula: "Fine, and yourself?"

Paganovich: "Great actually. Other than being hunted by conservatives I'm all good."

Shaula: "You're funny wizard boy, I like that."

Paganovich: He gulped and mustered the courage to say, "Would you like to dance?"

Shaula: She smiled brightly and answered, "Yes, I would."

Suddenly the pair started doing the tango in the middle of the living room, eventually they took themselves outside still continuing their dance. Paganovich put a rose in his mouth and continued dancing with the witch. She ended with jumping from him and doing the splits.

Paganovich: "You have moves girl."

Shaula: "As yourself. Were did you learn to dance?"

Paganovich: "Just something I picked up in college a long time ago."

The pair walked back into the house of Mufamir.

Occultus: "Bro, you should totally date her."

Paganovich: "Naaaaw, I'm old enough to be her grandfather."

Shaula: "I'm about 500 years old."

Paganovich: "And I'm about 2500." he said with a smirk.

Shaula: "Well do you want to date me?"

Paganovich: "Very much so."

Occultus: "Told you that you should date her."

Paganovich: "Shut it."

Shaula: "Well then let's date."

Paganovich: "Fine."

Shaula: "Good!"

Almost out of nowhere the new couple found themselves making out on the sofa of Mufamir.

Mufamir: "Kids, what can you do..."

Melek: "They should not be doing that."

Mufamir: "Well at least they can Mr. 'I'm to unpopular to get any tail'."

Melek: "But I am too-" he was interrupted.

Mufamir: "With that attitude you will never succeed."

Melek: "But I don't want to suck a seed."

Occultus: "That's not what he... never mind."

Mufamir: "If you set a course for the moon, but merely follow the stars. Then you will miss that which you have set forth."

Occultus: "Damn... that's deep."

Mufamir: "Really? I got that from a fortune cookie."

Paganovich: "Of course he did."

Shaula: "Come on wizard boy, how about we go up to my room?"

Paganovich: His eyes grew even wider and he started the sweat. "Um... sure."

Occultus: "One day and they're already making love."

-45 minutes later-

Mufamir: "I think it's time for them to come out."

-1 hour later-

Melek: "Any day now!"

They both walk down the stairs, their clothes ravaged.

Paganovich: "Well that was fun."

Shaula: "Want to date?"

Paganovich: "Hell yeah."

Shaula: "Good!" she smiled again.

It was at that moment Paganovich knew he was going to have a good relationship with her.

Mufamir: "Do you want our intel or not?"

Occultus: "Give it to us."

Paganovich: "Do you know the location of Corpsegrinder?"

Mufamir handed Occultus the intel then looked at Paganovich.

Melek: "He's in Saudi Arabia."

Mufamir: "I was just about to say that."

Melek: "Too late."

Occultus: "Stop with you're bickering, we're here for a reason."

Paganovich: "Well I guess it's us 3 now."

Shaula: "I like it that way."

Occultus: "If you have sex in my tent I will kill you."

Paganovich: "I wasn't going to."

Occultus: "You better not."

Melek: "Get packing, you 3 are going to Saudi Arabia."

Occultus: "Then we have no time to waste."

To be continued in Chapter 2: The Sanded Winds of Malice


	3. Chapter 2

**Soul Eater: Dark Lords**

**Chapter II:**

**The Sanded Winds of Malice**

Trapped... In a prison of mirrors. Shredded by anguish as I stare into the reflections of myself and my own past. The only light at the end of my tunnel is Shaula...

Shaula: "Paga, you seem quieter. I'm starting to get worried."

Paganovich: "I'm sorry, just thinking."

Shaula: "What of my dear?"

Paganovich: "It's nothing, let's keep going."

Occultus: "How far away is Iran?"

Paganovich: "Em, It's quite a distance but I can teleport us there. Only problem is when the Muslims see me using magic it will cause quite the commotion."

Occultus: "Then we must walk it out."

Shaula: "It's getting dark you guys, want to set up camp?"

Paganovich: "Sure honey."

Occultus: "Sounds good."

They all help pitch in a tent with only a layer of army green canvas. Paganovich made a small little campfire but the second he snapped the flame was roaring. Occultus got out a large pan and filled it with water.

Paganovich: "Let me help you cook."

Occultus: "And what will you be cooking?"

Paganovich: "Apostate Stew."

Occultus: "...what?"

Paganovich: "It's simple let me show you."

Suddenly he filled the pot with water and as many ingredients as he could and put a lot of rib meat inside. Then we set it over the campfire.

Paganovich: "When it turns black and looks as unappetizing as possible, that's when you know it is ready to be eaten!" He said with a confident smile.

Occultus: "That sounds morbid."

Paganovich: "But it's pretty amazing."

Shaula: "I think it sounds good."

Paganovich: "The woman knows good food."

Occultus: "Alright then? Well Paga, what's the temperature?"

Paganovich: "IT'S OVER NINE THOUSAAAAAND!"

Occultus looked down and face-palmed

Occultus: "You're an idiot."

Shaula looked to the side.

Paganovich: "What are you looking at dear?"

Shaula: "Yeah that's a sand storm."

Paganovich's eyes widened. His hands made a blue aura and he shrank everything around him and fit everything around him inside of a little black capsule not any larger than 4 inches.

Occultus: "We should be running shouldn't we?"

Paganovich: "Very fast actually."

But it was too late the extremely fierce sand storm reached them in minutes shredding their eyes and skin with a very fine powdery sand.

Paganovich: "Gah, this is annoying isn't it Shaula?"

There was no answer.

Paganovich: "Shaula?... Shau?... Oh damn!"

He looked around everywhere for her trying to sense her soul wavelength. Suddenly he got a vibration and sprang eastward hoping to find her.

Shaula: "Paga..."

Paganovich: "Shaula!" He looked farther and farther, slowly losing eye sight due to the sand bombarding his eyes. Finally he found her and latched onto her and he dropped to the floor.

Paganovich: "You are going to be fine."

She could barely lift her arm and she pointed to a dark brown silhouette.

Paganovich: "Who is that?"

Corpsegrinder: "Paganovich? Is that you?" The sand suddenly stopped and fell to the ground. "Sorry for the inconvenience mate, I thought you were someone else."

Paganovich: "No harm done to me. It's my girlfriend you should be worrying for." He lifted her up and set her on a towel Occultus set down for her.

Corpsegrinder: "Phooey, the girl will be fine."

Corpsegrinder cast a reddish pink aura around his hand healing Shaula's wounds as his hand slightly hovered over her cuts and nicks. Quickly she started coughing from sand in her lungs but it all came out in 5 strong coughs.

Shaula: "Pagan, I was so scared."

He came closer to her and held her hand tightly

Paganovich: "I will never let that happen again."

Shaula: "Tell me about the Wizards."

Paganovich: "That is a very long story my dear."

Shaula: "I still wish to know."

He sat down on a small little camp stool next to her.

Paganovich: "It all started many aeons ago with the first Wizard who didn't have a name. He was simply, 'The Knowing One.' He fell in love with the first Witch by the name of 'Mary Walcott.' Mary was a fascinating person gifted with magic. The Knowing One and Mary had a child, whom they named Lord Kirasaan. Kirasaan was much like Socrates, he questioned the authority of his father as much as he could. Eventually you have Kirassan looking at his fathers and mother's Grimiores without permission. You must take into notice, at the time there was no such thing as Black Magics or White Magic, It was simply called the Essence of Ko'matul. But eventually because of Kirasaan the Essence was tainted, he invented the Essence of Mag'jalhu. Or simply Black Magic. The Knowing One and Mary saw Kirasaan as a threat and they exiled him from their country of Necrum. But at the same time they had yet another child. This time they named him Dantalion. Dantalion was a very gifted student of his father. He was the opposite of Kirasaan. Soon he went on to create the Essence of Ken'talma. Which is White Magic. Now Black Magic and White Magic aren't really that far apart from each other at the time since there isn't exactly a religion to decide what is right and what is wrong. Which is my point, Right and Wrong is only determined by authority. After 200 years Kirasaan and Dantalion met each other for the first time, at an instant they used their magics to try to kill each other but at an instant the two magics collided and there was an explosion of massive proportions, it was like 1000 atom bombs going off at the same time. The cause of it was unknown but it killed them both instantly. But the aura's of the 2 brothers lived on and then went inside the bodies of normal humans. Thus the modern wizard was born. Only problem the original wizards were hated by everyone. They were cast off to live in the Carpathian Mountains for thousands of years. And then you have the leader of the Black Wizards birth. Now his name is Arckanum. He still lives to this day and he is the only one that can help us defeat our great enemy. Without him, all hope is lost. And that is the history of the Wizards..."

Shaula: "That's a great story honestly."

Paganovich: "True story honey."

Occultus: "I'm surprised you remember our history so fondly."

Paganovich: "That's what I'm thinking."

Corpsegrinder: "You just told me a lot of things I didn't know at first."

Paganovich: "Your welcome. But we should get some rest and report back to Mabaa tomorrow."

Occultus: "Agreed."

They all slept on a towel with a small cylinder shaped pillow. Occultus was inside the tent, Corpsegrinder was next to the campfire. And Paganovich was clinging onto Shaula.

Shaula: "I love you Nezel'tp."

Paganovich: "...How do you know my real name?"

To be continued on Chapter 3: Buried by Time and Dust


	4. Chapter 3

**Soul Eater: Dark Lords**

**Chapter III:**

**Buried by Time and Dust**

Paganovich: "How do you know my name?"

Shaula: "Calm down dammit!"

Occultus readies the knife in his hand gripping it tightly as he stares at them both.

Shaula: "I know who you are son of Mabaa."

Paganovich: "What else do you know?"

Shaula: "I know what your motives are."

Suddenly she grabs him by his robe and pulls him in and then kisses him.

Paganovich: "That still doesn't answer my question."

Shaula: "I love you dear."

Occultus: "Well this is awkward."

Paganovich: "Quite."

Corpsegrinder wakes up from his sleep and yaws ominously.

Corpsegrinder: "What the hell is going on?"

Paganovich: "We keep moving that's whats going on."

Corpsegrinder: "What do you mean keep moving, where are we going?"

Occultus: "Personally I think we should hunt down another White Wizard and brutally murder him."

Paganovich: "Who might that be?"

Suddenly a thick cloud of white mist envelopes around everyone. Finally a faint laughing is heard. Everything pauses for a second and the mist gets thicker and becomes a gray fog.

Crucifix: I'm right here, can you find me?

Paganovich: "Heavenly facist."

Occultus readies himself as Paganovich's eyes burn red while Occultus's eyes glow a bright blue, then in a flash both of their eyes start to glow white.

Paganovich: "Alright, well now we can see through the mist."

Occultus: "It's like it's not even there."

Crucifix: "Oh.. fuck.."

Paganovich: "Soul Resonance?"

Occultus: "Soul Resonance!"

Corpsegrinder: "Me too!"

Crucifix snickers under his breath and awaits his demise.

Paganovich: "Alright let's do this right! Soul Resonance Initiate!"

Occultus: "Fuck yeah!"

Corpsegrinder: "Let's do this!"

Paganovich: "Agalloch!"

Black star matter orbs appear in front of all 3 of the wizards' hands then a beam of utter darkness flows forth from the orbs coming together at one point.

Occultus: "Leviathan, Tanin'iver Taninsam!"

The star matter erupts from the colliding point and creates a giant beam of blackened star matter that would decimate any matter that it comes in contact with.

… Then came the silence.

Crucifix: "Hehehe, you didn't really think it would be that easy did you?... Heavenly Redemption!"

At that instant a giant cross streamed in front of Crucifix and shot 3 crosses at each of the 3 wizards. They are all hit by it and are sent flying back. Corpsegrinder grunts then breaks a tree in half as soon as he collides with it. Paganovich then gets up and dusts himself off. Occultus flies backwards and lands on his feet.

Paganovich: "You're going to need much more than that."

Occultus then runs after Crucifix and creates a wormhole in front of himself, then the wormhole takes him right behind Crucifix and stabs him in the back of the knee's with his knife.

Crucifix: "Holy shit! That hurts!... a lot!"

Paganovich then runs in front of Crucifix and makes a razorblade entirely out of light blue energy and cuts Crucifix's throat and let's him bleed to death.

Shaula then turns her arm into the tail out a scorpion and gouches Crucifix's eyes out.

Crucifix: "GAAAH! Please stop!"

Paganovich then grabs Crucifix's tongue and pulls it through his open neck wound.

Occultus: "Easy enough but I know that the rest won't be that easy."

Paganovich: "Of course, and Shaula, where were you in all of this?"

Shaula: "Not here obviously, I'll just let you handle all of this."

Paganovich: "Then why are you here?"

Shaula: "Reconnaissance."

Paganovich: "Good deal."

Crucifix: "You will see the folly of your ways"

He then dies on the spot and Paganovich walks over and closes his eyelids.

Occultus: What do we do now?"

Shaula: "We keep moving."

To be continued in Chapter IV: Nobility through Demise.


	5. Chapter 4

**Soul Eater: Dark Lords**

**Chapter IV:**

**Nobility Through Demise**

The team of 4 were all walking along the desert line with white towels over their had to mask their alignment. Suddenly Shaula looked at Paganovich and asked him, "Paga dear, What can you tell me about your childhood and the rest of your life? That's something I would love to know more about." Paganovich's eyed widened as his feet collided with the barren sand and responded, "That's something that might come off as a bit of a shocker to you dear... But I'll tell you anyway..."

"It all started a very long time ago..."

**((Flashback to Paganovich's Entire life beginning at Birth))**

Paganovich looked around as he was held tightly in Mabaa the Witch's arms and she looked down at him and muttered, "This is the perfect child." as she let tears drip from her eyes and onto her cheeks. Euronymous, standing tall with large boots and long flowing brown hair looked down at his child and held Mabaa by the shoulder. "I know that he will be a very skilled warrior, I can see it in his eyes." Mabaa looked up at Euronymous and asked him, "What will his names be dear?." … Euronymous thought for a second and finally answered her with, "Nezel'tp Aggelos Sargeist." Mabaa looked at Euronymous with a puzzled look and asked, "Are you sure my love?" He looked at her and said ominously, "Yes." She smiled and held onto her new born child tighter. A few weeks ago Euronymous looked at Paganovich's shoulder and almost cried holding back black tears... Mabaa glanced at the tears that he was fighting back and ran to him, "What is it my love?" She said with worry. Euronymous looked at her and told her, "Our child bares the Wizard's Mark of Shame..." She looked back at him and asked, "What does that mean?" Euronymous answered, "That means he will never be as great as we were hoping him to be!"..."Then what should we do?" Mabaa replied to him with worry. He just glanced at her, "I know someone that can take him..." Mabaa started crying and yelled at him, "I won't let you send my son away!" Euronymous yelled back at her, "It's the only way to save him!" Mabaa cried more and more constantly wiping the tears from her face sending out the sound of weeps from her mouth. "Who will you send him away to?" He looked into her eyes, "My friend Cthulhu, of another Dimension." Mabaa cried more, "Are you sure about this?" He looked back at her and said, "Everything that Cthulhu will do to our child will only make him stronger..." Euronymous kissed Mabaa on her lips and left her lair with Paganovich in his arms. "Come son, it is time to leave." He walked slowly to a stone circle formation that was in the shape of an arch. "Ulver!" Suddenly a purple portal started streaming from the circle and Euronymous walked in with Paganovich still in his arms. Euronymous looked around as he walked on floating stones with the rest of another universe around him he gazed at the Pagan vastlands and far reaching blue stars and large ominous planets along with exploding stars and colliding comets. He suddenly found Cthulhu sitting on a large slab of flat rock connected by chains to large pillars. "What do you want Euronymous?"... He looked at him and held up his child towards him. "I want you to raise my child as your own." Cthulhu let out laughter and asked him, "And what do you want me to do with this little weakling?" Euronymous answered him with, "I want you to make him stronger." Cthulhu grabbed the child with 2 fingers and raised him to his eye. "This will take a lot of work. But I can manage it. I'll start when he turns 3." Euronymous left his lair and soon 3 years passed... Cthulhu opened the door Paganovich was sleeping in and grabbed him tightly by the arm. "Come on! Wake the fuck up!" Cthulhu walked quickly to the Torture Chamber that he had devised years ago. Cthulhu set Paganovich down on a stone chair. "You know what I am going to do to you boy?" Paganovich looked at Cthulhu scared and said, "...No." Cthulhu looked at the boy and told him, "First, you will witness death." Cthulhu opened a window that's in the direction that Paganovich is looking and all Paganovich could see were naked prisoners and steel gallows. A Deep One tied all of them to the gallows and they all yelled out but Paganovich could not hear what they were saying. Soon all 5 men were hung from their throats by a tight noose. He started to cry as he witnessed 5 innocent men being hung and cut with spears and swords made of Shothoth bones. The victims were screaming grimly and out of pure torment, Paganovich could hear their anguished screams, not with his eyes, but with his mind. Cthulhu shut the window as the male carcasses were carried away to burn. "Now, you have seen death. And now you will feel pain." Cthulhu pulled out platinum coated razorblades and glided them deeply along Paganovich's arms. He yelled out unbearable screams of pain. Cthulhu kept cutting deeper into his wounds and Paganovich cried black tears. "You will learn to take pain without any emotion. Sadness, hatred, content. Nothing!" Cthulhu grabbed Paganovich and threw him back into his room and slammed the door shut. The next day came and Cthulhu entered Paganovich's room, he was sitting in a corner hugging his knees. Cthulhu showed no emotion to the pain that he was in, he picked him up by the arm and repeated the process. Paganovich only cried as he was cut more and more. Cthulhu was angered by his emotion and smacked him across his face. He grabbed the razor blade and cut more into the Mark of Shame that Paganovich was born with. The same process continued everyday for 10 years. He was always found inside of his room hugging his knees, always with more scars etched into his skin each passing day. 10 years had passed and Cthulhu only tried again and again. Finally, the goal that the Great Old One had set was finally achieved. "We will now try again." Cthulhu slid the razor against Paganovich's abdominal area, but Paganovich never let out any weeps or tears. The area around his eyes was free from any blackness or tear residue. "You have accomplished much Son of Euronymous." He didn't answer him back. "Time for your next test... 10 year Solitary Confinement." Paganovich said nothing and walked into his new cell rather than his room. Cthulhu looked at him and said, "You will remain here for 10 years with no food or water. You being a wizard, you can conjure your own sustenance." Paganovich sat in his cell and focused his energy from his hands and tried to create pure energy on which he can eat. He received no food nor water for 10 days, but finally he created a small amount of food. But no water until the next day. He kept trying for 10 years his portions and variety of energies getting larger by the day. But at the same time every night he cried in a corner from being away from any communication for so long. Finally light streamed forth from his opened door and he shielded his eyes with his arms. "You actually survived. That's something I suppose. Come, it is time to begin your training and teaching. You're 23 now I think?" Paganovich finally answered something Cthulhu had said or asked with, "Yes. I know am." Paganovich hadn't been with any contact with anyone for quite too long of a time. He hardly knew English or any other language. "Looks like we need to teach you a few languages." After a year he was finally fluent in English, Enochian, and Norwegian. Cthulhu told Paganovich, "You finally have a good understanding of a few languages." Paganovich looked at him and answered, "Thanks for that friend." Cthulhu bitterly answered him, "I am not your friend you little fuck." Paganovich backed away slowly, "I apologize." Cthulhu told him, "You're old enough to get the hell out of my dimension." Paganovich didn't respond and left his lair, not knowing where he was supposed to go. He wandered blindly about the 4th Dimension until he walked unknowingly into the lair of a god that was blind and boiling away at the center of the Universe surrounded by alien flute players playing the most mad of melodies, any regular human that heard these grim songs where cast into a never ending psychological plague of madness. "Hello, what is your name?" Paganovich asked the abstract creature. "I am Azathoth, normally called the Dumb Blind Idiot God." it replied. "Why would they call you something like that?" Azathoth replied with, "Because they are afraid of what they don't understand." Paganovich looked at him puzzled and asked, "Would you know of how to escape this wretched place?" Azathoth tried to look at him and told him, "The only way to leave this place, is if you defeat the boundaries of your mind."..."What does that mean?" Paganovich answered him. "You look at the stars what do you see?" Paganovich responded, "Balls of constantly exploding gas light years away?" Azathoth smacked him with one of his tentacles and told him, "When I see the stars, I see the eyes of an omnipotent beast. Sure that may not be true, but anything that you believe in becomes true." Paganovich laughed and said, "If you're so wise, why do people call you the Dumb Blind Idiot God?" Azathoth laughed and said, "Because the mind of the average Deep One diminishes every Celestial Cycle." Azathoth pointed at at a stone gate with his tentacle, the same that Euronymous used to bring Paganovich here to begin with. "Go there my boy, it will return you to Earth." Paganovich looked at Azathoth and said, "I'll do everything I can to repay you my friend." Azathoth just looked at him and said, "Just go now lad. I'll be here just boiling away." Paganovich happily ran to the gate. Then stopped as he didn't know how to activate it. "Just believe in something to make it work," he thought to himself. He raised his arms in the direction of the gate and said, "Ulver!" and suddenly the gate activated with a blue portal rather than a purple one. He walked in and rather than being sent to where his father was sent he was sent to a strange formation of pillars connected to each other somewhere in Poland, the locals just think it was made for an entrance into an Iron Mine. Paganovich looked around not sure if this was his homeland or not. He tried speaking to locals, but they were no help. He walked into Warsaw and was never spoken to, until he found a man in an all black business coat wearing a Guy Fawkes mask. "You their. Wizard. Do you know what you are Son of Nobility?" Paganovich answered him with, "No I do not, tell me more."

To be continued in Chapter V: The End of the Beginning.


End file.
